pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
Start A Project
_______________________________________________________________________________________ ----------------------------------------------------------Your Project and You------------------------------------------------------ _______________________________________________________________________________________ As you are all aware, the goal of Pacem is to become a Hub for community volunteers to come together and strive to release content from foreign works of literature and other mediums. Many of the projects that Pacem will pick up are abandoned projects from established translator groups, or projects that have yet to be discovered by said groups. How to start a project with us is very simple. You simply need to go to the pending projects tab, and add your project to the bottom in the approval section. An administrator will research the project suggested to determine if it is suitable to the Pacem guidelines which will be explained after. For Pacem to allow a project to pass, it needs to follow the rules of <>. The Project in question must not be actively translated by another group If a Project has been translated by another group, it must be (Abandoned) meaning not updated for 60 Days If a Translation Team has openly declared that they drop a Project, then It does not require 60 Days (Proof Required) The Project can have suggestive scenes and be mature, but Hentai level Projects are highly discouraged NEVER FABRICATE STORY INFORMATION ''(Immediate ban from Pacem if discovered purposeful) Project must have at least 5 Volumes To be a pending project, the source of the Foreign RAWs must be provided in digital format (Link to site) The person making the request must have a Wikia account Aside from these few reasonable requirements, any Project you want to see worked on is possible. Template for Pending project application Name Name Link of Project That's all that is required for a Pacem Administrator to investigate a Project. If the project is passed, it will be moved into the pending section, wherein a team block will be established. A team block is for projects that do not have a Fluent translator, these generally look like: Head Manager Editor Editor Translator [] The Project Head is the member of Pacem's administration that oversees the project, offering help if necessary. If a Project has a Project Head, then no other members are necessary. Project Heads are respected members of the Pacem Community that are able to do every job within a certain level. These are highly active members of the Pacem administration who seek to provide all members of the community with content and enjoyment. These people are recognized as Admins of the Pacem Hub. The Project Manager is one of the members of the community that has volunteered to manage the other members of the team block, working as a Jack of All trades, doing what ever is necessary at the time. This is generally one of the more difficult jobs, and can often times be left unfilled. They are also responsible for creating a Wikia for the respective Project to manage their team and the community behind their project. The Lead Editor is the member of the group which cleans the Machine Translations of the Translator. They are responsible for one of the more important tasks, fixing names, grammar, spelling, and re-writing entire paragraphs so that the rest of the community can understand what is being said. Without a Lead Editor or Project Head, a Project cannot be moved into Active status. An Editor is a person that double checks the Grammar, spelling, names, and etc from the work of the Lead Editor. The Translator of a team block are members of the community who, using a Machine translation software, create what are called "English RAWs" which are then given to the Lead Editor for processing. The [] that follow the rest of the team block are extra slots for new members. If a member backs out from a key spot, their name is just stricken and if it is the Lead Editor or Project manager, the project will be put back into the Pending Project section until new volunteers arise from the community. In the situation where multiple people want to work on a certain role, these [] extra spaces are used, putting the name of the job in it. These follow under the Translator even after filled. These are cleared if the member in question pulls out from the Project. A group with a Fluent Translator for the given foreign language is structured differently, and is required to demonstrate their abilities before hand to be given the approval of such. Fluent Translators, especially Japanese, are recognized with Moderator status after their first volume completion. The structure of such a group is as follows: Head Translator Manager Editor [] The need for a Head editor or Machine Translator are not required for this type of group, however, if allowed by the True translator or Project head, they can be available. No language will be rejected by Pacem, we stand to serve the community and release content on ANY project that requires it, as long as it falls within our guidelines. If ever you have a project that you want to see released, find the RAWs and make an application. It takes less than a minute to fill out once you find the RAWs. ''~Pacem Administration